warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rupert Lithgow
Rupert Lithgow is a member of the Redrock Raiders who serves as the guild’s financial advisor, a role that apparently requires him to regularly empty the guild bank account. Appearance Rupert has a rather weather-beaten appearance that seems to make him older then he was at the time that he died. He has a long, narrow face with worn, lined features that give him a permanent hangdog expression. His jaw is permanently askew, seemingly unable to be snapped back into place. His hair, already in full retreat from his crown, hangs limply from the back of his head, an unkempt mess. Against this, however, he is dressed in a surprisingly fine tuxedo which seems to be relatively new and well looked after. The end result serves to give him a degree of respectability and authority that detracts from his overall image of being the first random Zombie off the street. (As opposed to being the first random Zombie off the street in a nice suit) Personality It is blatantly obvious to anyone who pays attention that Rupert is not any form of professional rogue. He seems to lack the stealth, subtlety and ruthlessness that most others of his kind possess. In fact, he seems to be less a rogue and more of a guy with a rusted knife claiming to be a rogue. What he does possess, however, is a very swift and capable mind for mathematics and especially finance. He also seems to have no issues with engaging in less then honest business practices if it means he can maximise his profits. Rupert's role in the Raiders is somewhat unclear. While he is obstinately employed by Bowen Thropping as a financial consultant and rogue, what he actually does for the guild seems to be something of a mystery. For the most part, he seems to withdraw money from the guild's bank account and redistribute it to “investments” - where these “investments” seem to consist of an account under his name. He states that these investments are for the guild's benefit, and Bowen seems to agree with him; in fact, it seems that this policy was her decision. Oddly enough, Bowen seems to have access to his account and the resources that he has taken from the guild and placed into it. She dips into this fund often, especially when she is working on some private venture or making a new attempt to join the Aunty Jack Show History From what little he can remember of his past, Rupert (Probably not even his real name) was a banker living and working in Lorderon's capitol city. Beyond that, all he knows for sure was that he was very good with numbers and money, a skill that he maintained through his death, resurrection ,enslavement and finally liberation from the Scourge. It was at the last point that he had a dagger slapped into his hand and declared that he was now a rogue, a path that he decided that he would have no part of. Instead, he travelled to the Undercity, deciding to return to the world of high finance. However, he found that the Forsaken were less interested in long-term investments and financial packages and more in wreaking bloody vengeance against their enemies, to whit most everyone else in the world. Rupert was expected to do his part and destroy their enemies by sticking knives into them, a role that he found he was rather ill-suited for, However, his fortunes somewhat changed when he met Bowen Thropping, the leader of the Redrock Raiders. While she was not impressed with his combat abilities, she was able to see past them (a rare trait for her) and was rather taken with his financial skills. She admitted him into the guild as their financial advisor, specifically so that he could make sure that the guild's finances were best run for the benefit of her and Skaase alone. While he is keenly aware that this meant in essence defrauding the other, more capable, honest and useful members of the guild, he also realised that he didn't care. Instead, set up with a comfortable house in Ogrimmar, he spends his time making sure that the guild's reserves are fully accessible to its leaders – and nobody else. Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Forsaken Category:Rogue Category:Redrock Raiders Category:Articles by Darthfish